


Heartbreak can kill.

by I_am_suffering_because_of_fandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Car Accidents, Cheating, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Death, Everything Hurts, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_suffering_because_of_fandoms/pseuds/I_am_suffering_because_of_fandoms
Summary: He wiped at his eyes and stepped into the elevator, dragging his items behind him silently. He exhaled shakily as he leaned against the wall and hugged himself tightly.He had heard that a human being was capable of dying from heartbreak.Their heart beats so quickly under their distress that the heart strings snap, causing the heart to implode and collapse.He had originally scoffed it off and laughed, thinking it to be untrue.But God, that pain in his chest was so real and unbearable that he knew that it wasn’t a lie.They all found it to be true. Heartbreak could kill. And God, when it does it affects those around its victim so much more than other fatal injuries.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Heartbreak can kill.

Roman sighed heavily as he walked into the apartment he shared with Virgil, slipping his dress shoes off and wiping at his eyes, the ring heavy in his pocket. 

Of course Virgil wouldn’t show up to their date. 

He should expect it by now honestly. After being together for 4 years, Virgil had missed 273 dates.

He had kept count on a piece of paper in his room. 

He hadn’t originally, but one day he had been trying to convince himself that he was being delusional about the number. There is no way it could be so large right? 

Yeah wrong. 

The first time it happened, they had been dating for a year and he had shrugged it off, thinking it was a one time thing. 

It wasn’t. Less than a month later, Virgil didn’t show up to another date. And then another. And another. And another. 

He had hoped, he had prayed that Virgil would come tonight. He even told him that he had some important news to share with him in the hopes that it would make him show up. 

It didn’t. 

He shrugged off his jacket and set it on a kitchen table, walking to his and Virgil's bedroom, the tears beginning to speed up at the sounds he heard from through the door, obviously only meant to be heard by two. 

He sobbed into his hand before composing himself, already knowing what was happening and not wanting to see the man he loved in bed with another. 

He fought against the urge to scream and cry, instead deciding to go to the room where he kept his clothes. (Virgil thought it was better because they had taken up most of their closet. He had agreed. As he always did when Virgil had an idea.) 

He sobbed silently as he grabbed all his clothes shoving them into a large suit case without ceremony before tensing when he remembered that his damn work phone was on the night stand in their room. 

He needed that. If he lost it he lost all of his emails and data. And he had to pay the company he worked for for its loss. 

Whatever. It’s not as though he was planning on ghosting Virgil and moving to another country to live under a different name with his 7 goats and 21 chickens. 

Technically he could still do that. The only difference would be that Virgil would be aware that Roman knew how unloyal he was. 

He inhaled shakily before opening the door to their room, silently going to the nightstand and grabbing he charger and phone, not even looking at them, disgust and anger filling him at the smell of sex in the air. 

“Roman-" 

“Oh no don’t let me interrupt you! You looked like you were having fun.” He spat out, his voice dripping with venom and pain. 

“I promise it’s not what it looks like.” 

“Oh my apologies! So you arent fucking him? In OUR bed?!” 

“Roman please-" 

“No. I’m done. You have a week to leave. I am moving out and ending the contract with the landlord.” 

Virgil’s eyes widened as Roman turned to him, his eyes red with his tears, fury and pain barely contained beneath his composure created from years of theater. 

“And what am I supposed to do?!” 

Virgil's hair was mussed up, his lips swollen and red, love bites covering his chest and neck. Roman tore his eyes away from him and walked away “That is no longer my concern.” 

He then paused and laughed bitterly, grabbing the box in his pocket and throwing it at Virgil harshly, hitting his chest before turning away “Lose my number.” 

Virgil tensed and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. He covered his mouth with his hand, tears filling his eyes and spilling over. 

He got up out of the bed and pulled his pants on quickly, running after Roman desperately “Ro please!! Listen to me!” he begged

Roman grabbed his bags and suitcase, pausing at the door way leading out to the hall and gently clutching the necklace hanging around his neck. 

Virgil had an identical one that he never took off. It was the first gift Roman had gotten from him.

He said it was his version of a promise ring. He had promised that he would always love him and stay with him. 

He had lied.

Roman shook himself off and wiped his eyes before tugged it sharply, the tiny chain pressing into his neck, creating a sharp line of red in his soft tan skin before snapping. 

He stared down at the broken necklace for a moment before holding his arm out, hovering his hand over the garbage bin for moment before opening it, the metal clattering together with resounding finality. 

In reality the sound was quite muted. Barely audible actually. But it seemed to echo in the dimly lit apartment, a sound so loud it brought more tears to Virgil's eyes. 

He sobbed brokenly and hugged himself tightly, clutching the ring in his hand tightly “Please Roman… I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I know I don’t deserve it… but please forgive me. I'm so so sorry.” He sobbed out. 

Roman looked at him blankly, seemingly unaware of the tears streaming down his face with no sign of stopping “Good for you.” He said numbly before grabbing his house key and walking out of the apartment, the sounds of Virgil's sobbing and pleading falling on deaf ears. 

He was about the shut the door when Virgil's voice pulled him back “Please Roman… I love you please….” 

Roman flinched sharply at those three words, the shattered bloody mess in his chest that he called a heart throbbing. “No you don't. You wouldn’t have done this if you did.” He said broken heartedly, sounding like he was reading from a script. 

The moment the door clicked Virgil collapsed, hugging himself tightly and feeling physically sick. He didn’t deserve Roman. He knew this. He knew that Roman should love someone else.

He knew that every single date that he missed caused Roman to plummet even more into the depths of his self loathing and hopelessness. 

He knew about the calls he would make to his brother and Virgil's best friend. The ones where he sobbed to him and desperately asked for help. Wondering if Virgil still loved him. 

When Virgil walked into their apartment and heard him sobbing and pleading to his brother, asking him for advice, for help, it shattered him. 

And instead of going to the man he loved and comforting him, he turned on his heel and walked out, too scared of ruining someone that was already destroyed. 

He didn’t know why he cheated. He didn’t know why he flirted with and kissed others when Roman was all he ever thought about. 

But he did. And now, he would never get to hear Roman serenade him and tell him how much he loved him again. 

He hugged himself tightly and sobbed brokenly, absolutely and utterly aware of just how cold and alone he was. 

Roman's composure shattered the second he stepped into the hall, breaking down and hugging himself tightly as he fought to take one step after another. 

He staggered to the elevator, hitting the button and waiting for the doors to open. He felt hollow and broken as he pulled his phone out, clicking Patton's number and listening to the sound of it dial and go to his voice mail. 

Oh fan-fucking-tastic.

He wiped at his eyes and stepped into the elevator, dragging his items behind him silently. He exhaled shakily as he leaned against the wall and hugged himself tightly. 

He had heard that a human being was capable of dying from heartbreak. 

Their heart beats so quickly under their distress that the heart strings snap, causing the heart to implode and collapse. 

He had originally scoffed it off and laughed, thinking it to be untrue.

But God, that pain in his chest was so real and unbearable that he knew that it wasn’t a lie. 

He slowly made his way to his cars, the icy storm biting through his white dress shirt and freezing him to the bone as he loaded his bags into it and began to drive in the direction of Patton's house, gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

He was so lost in his mind and his grief, that he didn't see the semi truck skidding down the icy street, heading straight for him. 

He didn’t feel it when it slammed into him either, already in so much pain that nothing could ever be able to compare to. 

He could barely register it when he woke up to a buzzing in his ears and the barely audible yelling as he was wheeled down a brightly lit hallway, the smell of disinfectant and blood prominent in the air. 

He wasn’t aware of anything after that though, just the sounds of people's screaming getting murkier and foggier until there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

They were right when they said that heartbreak could kill. 

And while Roman's heart didn’t stop beating for many years, he was never alive again. 

Virgil spent days in that uncomfortable plastic chair by his hospital bed, holding his hand and listening to the steady beeping of the monitor as he prayed for him to open his eyes and hug him and kiss him and call him those stupid nicknames he always pretended to hate. He never forgave himself for what he had done and lines of red and white soon appeared on his previously flawless and beautiful flesh. He wore the ring that could have been on his finger had he not been such a fuck up on a silver chain, right next to his heart.

Patton sobbed for days, staring at his ‘kiddo' with so many machines attached to him. He looked so awful, his beautiful tan skin slowly becoming pale and thin, tightening around his skeletal frame as he lost weight and muscle from months of not moving. He never recovered and always looked heartbroken, his eyes hollow and empty even when he was forcing a brittle smile onto his face. 

Logan buried himself in his work, becoming more successful that he could ever have hoped. The others never saw his small smile again though. And his eyes were always hollow, empty of his imagination and joy that Roman had brought into his life. He became a cold unfeeling mess of wires and metal.

They all found it to be true. Heartbreak could kill. And God, when it does it affects those around its victim so much more than other fatal injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this??? I could be writing damn fluff and hugs and rainbows instead of this angsty shit! I'm feeling good rn! I cried while writing this!!!
> 
> WHY DID I WRITE THIS?!?!?!
> 
> if you see an error insult me you cowards
> 
> thank you for reading this!!! leave kudos and comments please! they supply me with serotonin.


End file.
